Sham
by finchelwisher
Summary: Rachel meets Finn. Her first friend. Until it turns out he was making a joke out of her the entire time... right?
1. Chapter 1

First day at McKinley.

It was Rachel Berrys first day at McKinley High School. Rachel had to transfer due to her fathers moving only twenty seven miles but it was enough fo her to have to move schools. Rachel didn't really care, she wasn't leaving any friends behind.

Rachel walked into the new school, unlike most students at the beginning of the year she wasn't going to say 'this year will be different' because she knew it wouldn't. Rachel was happy with her life. Rachel was a brilliant student and role model for her fellow teens. Rachel didn't have any friends and she knew she probably wouldn't make any… Rachel didn't even know if she wanted friends… I mean you can't miss what you never had can you? Rachel knew she would have plenty of time to make friends when she was older and settled in her Broadway Career.

Rachel started one week into the term, she was hovering in the hall walls looking for room 3B, and she was having no luck.

Finn Hudson was standing with a group of his jock buddies, when he noticed the clearly new student looking puzzled. 'Ho-Hold on…' Finn interrupted. He gently jogged up to Rachel. 'Hey, You are…'

'Oh' she said shuving her books under her arm so she could shake his hand. 'Im Rachel Berry, I am…'

'.. new. I know. I am Finn' He said quickly shaking her hand. 'I have been asked to show you around by Figgins. So you are Rachel! Welcome.'

'Wow that's awesome cause I need to get to Spanish… 3B?' Finn nodded and took Rachel to room 3B which was the complete opposite side of school. Rachel was seriously grateful. Rachel had a perfect attendance record and being late on her first day was not acceptable!

'Thank you' she waved as the Quarter back flew off.

-x-

The bell rang and Spanish had finally finished. Rachel had to listein to the same verbs repeatedly because some idoits in her class were obviously totally illiterate.

'Rachel?' A voice bellowed down the hall.

Rachel just kept walking, she was so use to just walking to class alone she was always in her head think of homework or what musical number she would tackle tonight.

'Rachel!' A hand pressed on her shoulder.

'Ah' Rachel squeaked dropping her books.

'Oh, I was calling your name for ages' Finn groaned bending down collecting her books up.

'Oh sorry…'

'So what do you have now?' Finn asked quizzically.

'I have Math… Care to show me?'

'That's why im here?' Finn replied waving his hands.

They walked the short distance to the correct room and Finn followed her in…

'Oh I have Math too…' The pair separated at the door and went in opposite directions. Finn went and high fived his fellow atheletes while Rachel sat at the very front in the middle. Alone.

-x-

The lesson was in full swing.

'Mr Raffle? May I go I have the dentists' rambled a voice from the back. The seat next to Finn.

'Yes Azimo you may leave' Mr Raffles shoed him out.

Finn was sat alone… Rachel looked back as Azimo collected his things. Finn and Rachels eyes met. Finn the started gesturing for Rachel to sit next to him. 'Come on'he mouthed 'Its free now'.

Rachel quickly and cowardly shuffled to the back.

'hey'

'Hi'

'You look smart Rachel. Umm can you help me?' Rachel was smart in fact she learnt this over three weeks ago when she was studying ahead. Rachel quietly spent the rest of the lesson explaining to Finn.

'I still don't get this?'

'Maybe you need a proper Tutor?'

'Yes. You?' Finn quickly replied.

'Oh i-i- Okay'

'Tomorrow?' Finn rushed.

'Okay well you can come round mine. But you have to drive me home.'

'You have a deal' and they shook hands.

-x-

Maths had ended and Rachel reported to the office to quickly hand in a spare text book she was given…

'Thank you. Also I would just like to say your 'getting someone to show a new pupil round' is a brilliant idea!' Rachel smilied.

'Sorry? We don't do that… Oh Did someone say they were asked to show you round? Some of the jocks and other 'popular' kids do that and then make fun… Wait did that happen to you? I need the name of the student?' The snappy lady pressed.

'Oh' Rachels face fell… 'No that didn't happen to me, I thought I heard somebody else say… Bye' and she quickly dashed off. Rachel didn't know why she covered it up.

-x-

Rachel was fuming. So what this Finn Hudson was going to take the mick out of her? Was he going to see where she lived and then what TP it? No not again!

This is why Rachel didn't want friends!

-x-x-x-x-x-

THIS IS JUST A NEW STORY I HAVE GOING ON! IT WILL GET BETTER. GIVE ME A CHANCE? ILL TRY BERRY HARD ;)


	2. The Truth

Rachel Berry had been at Mckinley for one week. She hadn't spoken to Finn yet, Rachel decided she probably wouldn't bother. Was he worth it? No. Who was she to go and get crazy on the most popular boy in school. Rachel wasn't admitting defeat or bowing down to his level she just didn't need nor want any extra slushing.

'So er you want to sit next to me?' The cocky yet nervous boy hovering above her was leaning over her as she was rushing away at her work.

'excuse me?' Rachel said looking up at the handsome giant.

'I-I have a spare seat, wanna sit next to me?' He mumbled 'You probably don't know this but I suck at math and my tutor never got back to me on our study date' He lightly joked.

'Um No Ill decline your generous offer. It wasn't a date, I was simply going to help you with fractions and you didn't find me either!'

'Study date, its an expression. Wow okay then you sit by yourself!'

Rachel just simply returned to her work.

Mr Raffle swanned in. 'Right… Ill pair you all up…'

Rachel switched off at that point… she knew how this would go. She knew how it happened.

'Um. Rachel Berry and…'

Please not Finn Please not Finn!

'…Fred Rebble'

YES! Rachel got up and moved next to her new partner. Which unfortunately was sat right in front of Finn.

Rachel had thought she had gotten away from it until… 'Oh we have a spare pin. Theres an odd number of you, there will have to be a three… Mr Hudson you may pick your group?'

'Rachel and Fred's' he said straight away. As he got up and shuffled next to Fred.

'Okay so that's sorted, I will come round and tell you each your topic'

The lesson was in full swing as fred mumbled 'Right so well have to meet up after school today and work on our project' well fred sprayed rather than said. Fred unfortunately had a massive head brace on. This of course left him completely unpopular.

'sure…' Rachel said wiping the spray off her face.

'We could meet round mine' Finn piped up after being quiet the entire lesson.

'Ugh' Rachel let out.

'Okay… Ill text you guys the address' Finn held out a piece of paper he had just torn out of his math book which shocked Rachel since she would never vandalise school property. 'Here write it on here' He said thrusting a pen into her face.

'Why cant you just tell us the address wouldn't that be easier?' Rachel moaned writing down her number.

'I umm don't know my address…'

Rachel giggled. Through his stupidity he was actually kind of adorable. In a completely weird manor.

'Wow going round Finn Hudsons house' Fred interrupted with a snorty laugh. 'I am getting popular!'

Finn and Rachel only quickly exchanged 'oh my get this guy' look. As the bell rang Rachel quickly bolted out of the classroom before either of the boys had a chance to speak to her.

-x-

_Hey, Meet at my house at 6? 23 Courton Road. Finn _

'Pffft' Rachel sighed leaving her dance class, this only left Rachel enough time to get home and shower before she had to go round Finns. At least Rachel knew that Fred would be there however uncomfortable it would be she wouldn't be the lamest person there.

-x-

What was she doing here? Oh yeah she was here to do a crappy project.

'Hello?'

'Oh hello. I am Rachel Berry, here for Finn?'

'Oh yes darling, out back ill show you round.' The women she only presumed to be Finns mum answered. She spoke softly and gently and was very welcoming. Nothing like her son.

'Has um Fred arrived?' Rachel nervously spoke up while following Mrs Hudson.

'Fred? No dear' she answered 'Finn! Rachels here. He insisted on being outside in the sun' She huffed.

Rachel nodded and carried on walking by herself to the tall boy stretched out on the red checked blanket.

Finn suddenly stood up, giving a quick wave to his mum before she went back inside. 'Oh I wasn't sure if you were coming since you didn't reply to my text' Was he nervous? Finn the Quarter Back was Nervous!

'Yes well I had better things to do' She brushed him off. It was extremely hard since he looked kind of hurt… 'Well I mean I had other things' Ugh why was she feeling sorry for this guy?

'Ok well…' He said sitting down again, and gesturing for her to do the same. So she did.

Oh no it was coming up… 'Finn why did you say you were told to show me round?' Why? She said she wasn't going to ask him!

'Oh because like I said, I was asked to…'

'That's a lie, why Finn?'

'Rachel…'

'I knew it! You were going to prank me right, Argh! I knew it. I should have come here.' Rachel stood up abruptly.

'Rachel…' Finn repeated.

'What Finn?' she breathed out, turning back around. Finn just remained seated and silent… Rachel shook her head and started walking away again.

Finn stood up quickly to see Rachel walking towards her car… 'Because…' She kept walking 'Because if hadn't of got to you first someone else would've!' Rachel stopped.

She rushed back… 'What? Some other bleeding idiots would what…' Finn closed the gap between and rushed in cupping her face tilting it up and quickly locked their lips together. Rachel was shocked at the wild kiss, would wouldn't be? What surprised her was when it kind of felt right and she couldn't help but sink into it.

'mmm' Finn moaned, he took her hand and they sat back down again. Rachel may have just been pleasantly surprised but she was also persistent.

'So…. Someone else what have what?' She lightly giggled.

'Oh please don't make me…' Rachel's face was slowly turning down. 'No, woo okay, Umm well I mean look at you, I mean if I hadn't spoken to you first Puck or Matt would and once Pucks in there I don't have a chance'

'Awww' Rachel sung. 'So wheres Fred?'

'Ha I am didn't text him my address, how was I meant to talk to you with Fred here?'

'Awww' Rachel repeated. 'So come one then' She said pulling out the books from her bag'

'Oww but…' Finn said while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Finished.

_Sorry this wasn't meant to be a story just a one shot._


End file.
